lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Island Buddies:Episode 666 "the extinction of kaiju"
every day i watch some youtube video's and also new episode's monster island buddies if you don't know what monster island buddies is actually a guy use godzilla toys and of course gamera and ultraman toy but i have a awful day back in 2016 i was searching youtube for next episode but i found something strange the thumbnail was actually the monster island buddies poster was actually was dark blue but i kinda disturbing i see the water. the water was actually dark blood was a real one and the minutes are twenty minutes so i cliked and this intro what happend the poster was way worse then the thumbnail now the water was hyper realistic blood and mosters are dead along with sand and the screen becomes black the real episode starts the episode starts with godzilla and jet jeaguar talking about how they gonna defeat the ghidorah's then rodan and says "the hell is going on" rodan said "we aleardy know we are gonna kill the ghidorah's or 2 months we gonna war" godzilla said "what do you mean" rodan said then jet jeatguar said this "hey rodan i always though we are your parents" camera show rodan reaction rodan was stop talking but there's sad song rodan rembers his parents killed a lava rodan was pissed off and punch jet jeaguar "rodan what the fuck" godzilla said "shup fuck up you fuck why you said my pranets" rodan said "im sorry rodan i don't mean be angry i just what happend your parents" jet jeaguar said "fuck off jet i'm done your musical team im quit" rodan said "rodan wait.." shup fuckup godzilla im done" then jet jeaguar cries godzilla hug jet then it flash black meanwhile the lesbians are thinking what plan is grand king ghifìdorah,keizer and king ghidorah are talking about how to kill the devimoth shadow unknow monster watches i don't what that guy or girl but he/she put a gun over grand king ghidorah head keizer and king ghidorah are scared and hide a place the shadow one shoots on keizer leg keizer he want to try to kill this shadow one but king ghidorah save his own father and escape him then the shadow make a request on Lord Blundergosh to kill all monsters i even cthulu Blundergosh send a metor meanwhile rodan was attacking gigan and staps on gigan stomich with 7 times "fuck you fuck you stop saying you guys" megalon cries about his own mercy he tries shoot rodan head face but rodan outrage have a knife and staps megalon eye and shoot on megalon heart "finally i kill all the lesbians now i gonna kill king ghidorah and his own stupid family" rodan said keizer was so shot to see the violence scene king ghidorah scared then keizer and king ghidorah are sacred and see's a metor for impact rodan kills keizier with out nowhere king ghidorah was scared so much and he said this "no..no wait rodan plz i'm sorry i din't mean to you i'm sorry don't kill me there's a mystrious black o." "shup hell up you idiot now die" rodan staps ghidorah with 100 times with alot blood and organs skip that because that sick as hell then rodan see he says "Why!!" the monster island explode massive explosion even skull island and monster grayed and the video ends i was so shot who did this who is that shadow one what happend godzilla and jet jeaguar and most important why wait i hurt knock off a door and i see a rodan toy now i gonna say this the video was delted but somewhere from this haunted video was some interent video somewhere just..somewhere